


This Bloody Road

by monkiainen



Series: This Bloody Road [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian would learn from a first hand experience what it meant to disobey Dom's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Bloody Road

**Author's Note:**

> Dom can't help but be impressed that Brian broke him out of prison. Still, Brian needs to know that Dom's word is law, and there's a penalty for disobeying him. (post-Fast and Furious) (written for the round 13 of smallfandomfest)

All the actions have consequences. That’s just the way of the world. And no matter how much or how little Dom thought of Brian, some things just had to be done.

Exactly for that reason Dom was now standing in his bedroom, watching sleeping Brian with a frown. Yes, the irritating little shit had done the impossible and broke him out of the prison. However, that had been against everything Dom had asked Brian to do, and still, even knowing that, the blond had disobeyed his word. If Brian wanted to be a part of the family like the last night had suggested, then he was better start acting according to the unwritten family rules. The most important one of them being that Dom’s word was the law, no matter what.

Brian was going to learn it tonight – it was up to the man himself whether or not it was going to happen in an easy way. Dom sighed, and left the bedroom with whirling thoughts in his mind. The situation was already delicate, and if he had read Brian’s intentions wrong, the things he was about to go through might result to a fucking catastrophe. There was only one way to find out.

It took Dom several attempts to finally find the things he was looking for: a pair of padded handcuffs, a cock ring and a flogger. It had been a while since he had to use them on anyone in his family – most people learned from the first experience what would happen if they would dishonor the unspoken rules. The memories of Leon begging for release flooded Dom’s mind before he shook the ghosts of the past away. He had more pressing matters in his hands; Brian still had no idea what it meant to disobey Dom’s words, but he was going to learn it soon enough.

Once he was certain he had everything he was going to need, Dom returned to his bedroom to find out that Brian had woken up. Even better, Dom thought to himself, now Brian’s going to know exactly what hit him. At that moment Brian turned to look at Dom, and if Dom had been a weaker man he would have forgot what he had planned on doing. There was only one word to describe Brian: stunning. Those bright blue eyes, still sleepy, combined with the messy dirty blonde hair made Brian look like a fallen angel for a moment. 

Brian grinned, completely aware of the effect he had on Dom. To most people Dom would have seemed to be as stoic as always, but Brian knew the subtle signs: a twitch in side of Dom’s luscious lips, a minuscule shift of Dom’s feet, a slight alteration in his breath. Brian shivered in anticipation – would Dom finally give him what he yearned but had not yet received? There was no telling about Dom; the direction their relationship had taken was still new to both of them, despite all the fantasies Brian had harbored about Dom over the years. In his fantasies Dom had been the relentless but yet gentle lover that had taken Brian apart, only to put him back together to a mushy pile of ecstasy.

Dom was about go on with his plan, when he noticed how Brian shivered only so slightly. Not from cold, for sure, but from something else perhaps? Dom felt himself harden from the mere thought of Brian actually waiting for something like this happen. Could it be that the blond had disobeyed his words deliberately, just to get this kind of reaction from him? If that was the case, it would only make Dom’s pleasure even more granting.

Their eyes met for a moment, and then Brian rolled over, exposing his already naked butt to Dom. Almost as if he was hypnotized, Dom moved closer to the bed and positioned Brian in a more upright posture facing the wall before cuffing his hand to the bedposts. The moment Dom closed the handcuffs around Brian’s wrists, it was as if a current had ran through Brian’s whole body, leaving him open and pliant for whatever Dom had in mind.

“What is your safe word?” Dom growled against Brian’s neck. The gulp was barely audible, and Dom more like felt like rather than heard it. The answering whisper made him chuckle quietly – trust the imp to choose the most unlikely word he would never say out loud unless it was direly necessary. Dom placed the blindfold in place before taking Brian’s already half hard cock in his hand, enjoying the weight and texture of it in his hand before tugging it gently. Brian’s cock was pretty much like the man himself; at a first glance all the proportions looked perfect, but when you got closer you would notice some rough edges hidden behind the misleading pretty face. It didn’t take Dom long to make Brian fully erect in his hands, and satisfied with his handiwork Dom gently put the cock ring in place, making sure it fit snugly against Brian’s member before moving away from the bed. The loss of contact made Brian whimper for more.

Dom took the flogger in his hands, turning it over and thinking about the best way to start. Then it came to him, so obvious from the start.

“25 hits, for every year I should have spent in the prison. Count.”

And with those words, Dom gave Brian the first hit, right across his shoulder blades. Brian shivered but otherwise but nevertheless stated clearly “One”. Each time Dom hit Brian the blond would shiver a bit more each time, his counting faltering slowly but steadily. Once Dom reached the 25 hits he had promised Brian, the blond was breathing heavily and whimpering under his breath.

“Oh god Dom, please, please Dom, please touch me already, please.. I need to feel your hands in me, please..”

It took all Dom’s willpower to turn around and leave the bedroom, when all he would have wanted to do was to bring Brian to completion. Instead he let Brian waiting for him, reminding himself that the pleasure he was going to give Brian eventually would only get better. Before that, Dom needed to take care of his rock hard erection, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on Brian’s needs the way he should. That in mind Dom closed the bedroom behind him before pulling his cock out from his cargo pants and giving himself a couple of hard tugs. In no time Dom was coming hard all over his hand, all the while thinking how great it would be to mark Brian with his come someday. Maybe later on today, if everything went smoothly with the blond – that would show Brian what it really meant to be a part of Dom’s family.

Dom didn’t even bother to clean himself up before returning to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him was mind-blowing, and despite his quite recent orgasm Dom felt himself twitch already in response. The handcuffs were still in place along with the blindfold and cock ring. However, that didn’t stop Brian from humping desperately in the air, trying to get a bit of friction somewhere. His whimpers were getting louder and louder the longer Dom just stood there watching. 

Finally Dom decided Brian had learned his lesson about the family rules, and stepped closer to the smaller man. The moment Brian felt Dom’s hands in his hips he stilled completely, waiting for whatever Dom had in store for him. Dom growled possessively, feeling a sense of triumph in his blood: finally his, and his alone. Brian was now truly a part of Dom’s family, and would remain so until his death. 

Dom took Brian’s cock in his hand, marveling the sheer beauty of the rock hard organ in his hands. Brian moaned, and started begging Dom to do anything, anything so that he could come.

“You are all mine, and you get to come when I give you my permission to do so. Nod if you understand.”

Brian nodded once, twice, and tried to stop his moans and whimpers to no avail. Dom gently moved the cock ring and started tugging Brian’s cock in none so gently movements. Before too long Dom could feel Brian reaching the edge, but with a growl command “Not yet” Brian swallowed audibly, trying to keep himself from not orgasming. Dom repeated the vicious cycle several times: first taking Brian close to the edge, and then telling him he couldn’t come just yet. Finally, when Brian felt like he just couldn’t take it anymore, Dom whispered in his ear: “Come for me Brian, now.”

Hot white spurts of semen erupted from Brian’s cock the instant Dom had finished his sentence. Brian remembered shouting something that sounded suspiciously like Dom’s name before passing out from the force his orgasm. When Brian came to, the toys had been removed and Brian was lying on his back on the bed. Dom was nowhere in sight, but something told Brian the man wouldn’t be far way. Thinking back about the events that had led him there, Brian smiled to himself. If this was the way Dom punished the family members that had disobeyed his words, then maybe he needed to break the unwritten rules more often from now on.


End file.
